


We Are a Family, and We Got Your Back

by apple_schmapple29



Series: Our Family Journey [4]
Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, M/M, Married!jeffmads, Mpreg, Transphobia, it's over pretty quick but still harsh, they have great friends, trans!James Madison, transphobic slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_schmapple29/pseuds/apple_schmapple29
Summary: ----James has an anxiety attack in public, but Alexander and Thomas help him out.----





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOUT THIS SERIES IN CHAPTER 2!!!!!

June 16 (31 weeks)

In the weeks following the baby shower, Alexander proved to be a genuine friend to the fathers-to-be. He, and usually John too, came around often, and the four had a great time together. Today James asked for Alexander to help him pick out the color of the nursery, since Thomas was busy.

"I like this color, Sunny Jonquil." Alexander said passing James the color card.

James grabbed it and rubbed his chin,"Mmm, I don't know, I heard yellow can agitate the baby." He reached for the card in front of him. "I think this would work though."

The Nevisian man made a face of disgust, "Ugh, no." He folded his arms, giving the other a pointed look, "I don't mind green, but a shade called 'Limolicious?' C'mon."

His eyes scanned the row of greens and gasped, "Ah! Now this, is perfect!" He turned the card toward James showing him the palette of sage green with dusty rose accents. At James's uncertainty, he quickly said, "Let's ask the girl what she thinks."

He cupped the card in his and placed it over James's bump. Shortly, there was a strong kick. Alexander smiled, "Hey, she likes it!"

James scoffed, "She can't see it."

"No, but she can sense it."

James rolled his eyes. "Ok, fine. We'll get that."

They laughed and Alexander still rested his hand on his friend's belly, telling the baby she made a great choice, life was beautiful.

"Disgusting."

Alexander retracted his and and turned to face a pale, balding man who looked as tall as he was wide. "Excuse me?" He asked, his temperature rising.

"You heard me." The man spat. "Your he-she friend over there. I usually don't mind trans-non-whatevers, but when a woman thinks she knows she's a man, then goes and get herself knocked up and still calls herself a man, that's where I draw the line. That ain't man like, you're a woman. Kid's going to be just as messed up." He jibed, walking closer to his targets.

James felt his heart rate increase, his breathing shallow, and the tears form. He started to cough due to lack of oxygen and slid to the floor. Alexander checked on him and then moved to block him from the still advancing ignorant slob.

"Fuck you! You have no right to talk about him that way! Or anyone, for that matter!" He shouted, hands balling into fists.

The man laughed, "What are you going to do? You're like, what, three feet tall?" He continued laughing giving Alexander a harsh shove.

Alexander swayed but recovered quickly, his eyes burning with a raging fire, his lip curled into a snarl, his arms raised and squared ready to fire his fists-

"Alexander, no!" James cried. "Don't."

Alexander whipped his around and looked at him dumbfounded, "But!"

James shook his head, "This lousy son of a bitch is **not** worth you getting a battery charge. It doesn't help us." The pregnant man pulled himself up, wiped his tears, and grabbed Alexander's arm,"Because hitting him is not going to change his derogatory mind, it'll only make it worse. Let's get our paint and go home."

As he was being pulled away, Alexander twisted around and flipped the man off. The man just laughed again and mockingly blew them a kiss.

\----

James was silent the entire ride home and was silent still when they walked in the door. Alexander saw him fighting back tears, and it hurt to see. He ran a hand through his own hair trying to think of something to say.

"Hey, buddy, that guy was a huge ass, yeah, but you can't let him get you down." He looked at his friend who just gave him a sad smile.

"Think I'm gonna go lay down." James whispered. "I don't feel that well."

Alexander watched his friend shuffle away, feeling lost at what to do. "I should've just decked the guy," he muttered. He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed for help.

The voice on the other side sounded surprised, "Oh, Alexander, I was just about to text you to say I was on my way ."

"Eliza, I'm going to need you to bring your sisters along. We're gonna need all the artistic help we can get."

\----  
James lost track how long he had been locked away sitting in his room, lost in thought, when a soft knock brought him back.

"Jemmy? Can I come in?" He looked up to see his husband standing in the doorway.

All at once his emotions hit him, the heavy teardrops broke the dam, causing a flood, as he let out a choked, " _Th-omas_."

Thomas shut the door behind him before quickly walked over and enveloped his quaking spouse whispering words of solace in his ear.

"Hey, it's going to be ok, we're going to be ok. Hamilton told me what happened." Thomas murmured.

The smaller let out a whimper. "I'm not upset for me, I'm upset for our daughter. She's not even born yet and already there's already people that don't know us, are spitting hatred." He sobbed, burying his into Thomas's chest.

"Shh, I'm just as afraid as you, but it all work out. We can't always hide her from hate, but we can sure as hell guide her to be strong enough to get through it." Thomas placed a kiss to the side of James's head, "I promise."

They lay together for while, Thomas running his fingers through James's short hair and James rubbing his belly. The door flew open to reveal a disheveled Angelica, who had paint on her clothes and in her hair.

"Sorry for busting in, but we want to show you the finished nursery." She huffed.

\----

"Ok, open!" Peggy yelled.

The husbands were surprised at how gorgeous the room was. The walls were painted the same sage color Alexander had picked out, with silhouettes of trees in the dusty pink color. Around the room there are fairy lights and portraits of little rabbits and deer. In the corner was a sitting area with a plush chair and blankets, and wreath of burgundy roses hanging above it.

Over on the far wall was a table with a picture from James and Thomas's wedding and the pine crib the Washingtons had given them, which was underneath a scripted quote:

 _Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will_.  
  
"It's a quote from Gandhi. I thought it was fitting," Alexander shrugged.

James felt like crying again, but this time from joy. Their daughter may, and most likely will, face trials, but with their friends by her side, she'll do wonderful.

Thomas looked at James and smiled, "We love it."

 

 


	2. Important Information

**The next part in this series is the labor and delivery of their daughter.**

**It will be up tomorrow.**

**From then on this story will be posted in chapters, not parts.**

**It will be updated once a week, every Sunday starting next week, August 27!**

 

Thank you for reading! <333

**Author's Note:**

> This part is dedicated to my favorite person. 
> 
> Also here's the paint colors in case you're curious:
> 
> http://m.valsparpaint.com/color-detail.php?id=2243&g=1018&r=lowes


End file.
